Rido x Yuki
by xXWOLFXxXGALXx
Summary: This is the newer version.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok i edited it to the best i could, i hope you like this better then the none updated one.**

**I do not own vampire knight.**

Yuki had just walked up to the roof with all the night class students, as she stepped onto the roof, A gust of wind blew her hair to the left and the smell of blood pierced her nose. The smell made Yuki's face turn in disgust as she looked to see Rido sitting on a bunch of level es as well other level es standing about .

Rido jumped down from the pile of level es and started to walk over to Yuki with a huge seductive side grin on his face. Akatsuki and Hanabusa stood in front of Yuki while he came closer, "Stay back, stay away from Yuki!" Hanabusa yelled, Rido came to a stop and his smile faded, "You really think you out of all people, could stop me?" Rido exclaimed annoyed yet entertained. Rido pushed all the night class students away with one swift move.

"How boring you guys are." Rido sighs, pricing his finger with his fang letting his blood string out. 'I wonder what kaname would do if his precious Yuki" Rido now looking at Yuki "was killed by his uncle" as Rido finished his blood string was now grabbing onto Yuki. "Let me go! Kaname will kill you!" Yuki yelled as she struggled to break free but the strings tightened as she moved. Rido let out a hysterical laugh "you really think that he's gonna be able to kill me?! He had already tried my dear girl, I am his master he could only manage to deal damage but I would be back in ten years." Yuki stared at him blankly as she slightly moved as she tries to grab artemis from her upper thigh, her fingers brush against it lightly and shocked her when Rido is suddenly behind her, He brings his mouth closer to Yuki's neck "juri, it's been awhile." Rido whispered. "i-i am not m-my m-other." Yuki managed to say as the blood tie around her neck was tightening.

Yuki got hold of artemis as she pulled it out ignoring the pain of being shocked by it she managed to do a little damage to Rido cut Rido on his shoulder and he didn't even flinch. Rido was looking down at his shoulder "aww come on now, I was gonna play nice, but..." Yuki jumped off the roof while Rido was talking. Rido sighed, his cut healed and he jumped down off the roof and ran after her.

Yuki ran as fast as she could but she wasn't fast enough, she was suddenly hanging upside down by a blood tie. "Hey now what's with the running." Rido said looking at Yuki as he starts walking closer. She looked at the figure of the upside down man walking closer to her. 'What am I going to do, once he kills me he will kill everyone, I'm not going to let that happen.'Yuki thought to herself. she studied him for a moment, he then stopped in front of her.

Yuki then spoke and broke the silence, "If you don't hurt anyone at this academy.." she got cut of by Rido "And you think I would do that. I can do what I want whenever I want." he said with a smile as he turned Yuki around so she was upright. "won't you just hear me out Rido." she said softly "tsk. Continue then juri." he said looking at her. Yuki got mad when he said that but just ignored it. "if you don't hurt anyone at this academy, I will go with you and stay with you and never try to run away." Yuki said looking down. Rido looked surprised at the words that just came out of her mouth. Rido thought '_I could take her then just do what I want to the academy's students, But..' _he grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him in the eyes "fine I won't hurt them but if you try one thing then I will let my level es have them and I will deal with the vampires myself." he said with a serious look on his face.

Yuki was getting dizzy and feeling sick from everything that had just happened. Rido could sense something was wrong and looked at her with a 'you good' expression. Yuki suddenly just collapsed and Rido caught her in his arms. Rido looked down at the girl that was in his arms and smiled "your mine now juri.." he said quietly. Rido picked up the unconscious girl and started walking away from the academy.

"RIDO!" Kaname yelled at Ridos from behind him. Rido spoke with a cunning tone "if you ever come near us I will make you watch me kill Yuki." kaname just stood and stared, his eyes turned red as he made hole in the tree beside Rido, kaname looked down and whispered "Yuki… what have I done, I should never have left you alone." Rido was gone with his beloved Yuki.

Rido laid Yuki down in the back seat of a black car, he got in and rested Yuki's head on his lap and started petting her head. He was looking down at the girl '_she is the fruit of haruka and juri my beloved juri.'_ Rido thought to himself. He wanted to kill Yuki so he could pay back the wretched boy that made him wait ten years to get his hands on this girls blood but at the same time didn't want to. "R-Rido." managed to escape out of the sleeping girls lips.

He looked down at the girl. her lips were parted slightly, eyes closed. She started to turn onto her side that was facing Rido, she brought her arm and put it between Ridos legs and under her head. As she did that her hand touched Ridos member, Rido smirked. Rido put a hand on the girls chin and he was touching her lips with his thumb. Rido brought his mouth down to her ear and whispered "your going to regret the decision you made but I am not."

The car came to a stop after three hours had passed. It was morning. Yuki still wasn't awake. Rido opened the door then picked up the girl and got out of the car. He walked to the doors of the old mansion they have arrived at. Rido opened the door with his power and closed it as he walked in. He walked through the building, up stairs to a room with a king sized bed and set Yuki down on it. Rido put a blanket on Yuki, then left the room.

**Im not too sure how many words to make one chapter so im gonna stick with 1000-1500 per chapter.**

**Please reveiw it tell me if you liked it or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im gonna be posting all of the chapters that i currently have and theres gonna be no notes at the top or bottom of them**

Yuki woke up in an unfamiliar room. Rido sensed Yuki wake up and he appeared at the door. Yuki sat up and went to a kneeling position as Rido walked closer. Rido looked at the girl that looked like a doll, head tilted, eyes half open, hair pieces hung over her pale face and mouth open slightly. He smiled at this image, he walked to the end of the bed and said "come here my princess." Yuki still half asleep looked up at him then down again and started crawling to Rido. She reached the end of the bed and sat upright.

Yuki looked up at Rido with wide cute eyes. Rido put his hand on Yuki's cheek, her eyes closed as his hand touched her cheek. Yuki finally start cluing in '_I better not move or he will do something.' _Yuki thought. She started leaning her head on his hand and closed her eyes. Rido looked down at her then saw her neck which her hair was draped over, his eyes turned red and brought his mouth close to her neck.

Yuki sensed that he was going towards her neck, she didn't move. Rido moved her hair out of the way with his free hand then licked the spot which had the best blood flow. He bit her, Yuki cried in pain. She struggled and tried to get away but Rido was way stronger than her and she barely moved when she struggled.

Rido pushed Yuki back on the bed and he was now on top of her, he kept drinking her blood. Yuki had her hands on his chest, she had her eyes closed in pain, her nails started digging into his chest. Rido didn't flinch but her realized that he was drinking too much and stopped, he licked the remaining blood off her neck. He looked down at the Yuki which had her eyes half open.

Yuki realized that her hands were still on his chest, her face turned red and she pulled them off. Rido looked down at Yuki. '_she's so cute.' _Rido smiled. He brought his face to Yuki's forehead and kissed it, her face got even for red and Rido got up and started to leave the room, he looked back and Yuki was in the same spot he smiled.

Yuki's heart was pounding she sat up and touched her head, then pushed her hair back. "my hair is greasy" Yuki mumbled silently to herself. Her face was still red. She looked around the room and realized there was a bathroom 'I need a bath, especially after what just happened.' she thought to herself.

Yuki shut the door behind her, she went to lock it but there was none. Yuki turned the bath on and let it fill up then got undressed, she slipped into the bath. Yuki looked at the soap that was there and she didn't care that it was guys, Yuki put shampoo in her hand and scrubbed it in, then rinsed it out she did the same with the conditioner. She washed her body. She just sat in the water letting it wrap around her cold body.

_It just got dark suddenly, Yuki looked around looking for a source. She looked down at the water but it isn't water anymore it was thick black blood, Yuki started to panic and as she did it started pulling her under slowly. And looked up to see a figure coming closer "SOMEONE HELP ME!" she yelled starting to cry and hoping someone would come to her rescue. it was starting to drown her._

_Tears were falling from her eyes. "Yuki, Yuki." a somewhat familiar voice said. She was shaking out of fear, big hands grabbed her shoulders gently. _Yuki's eyes opened, "K-kaname.." Yuki whispered her voice was shaky. his hands were on Yuki's shoulders and then there nails started digging into Yuki's shoulders. "Ow.. Kaname that hurts, Stop…" Yuki said flinching, she looked up into his eyes but realized that it wasn't kaname. It was Rido. He was looking down at her with disgust, "Not once, but twice you call me kaname," he said irritated. His fingers were now digging into her shoulders and she grabbed onto his wrist pushing them away hoping he would stop. "Rido…" Yuki said in pain. He looked he in the eyes then moved so his mouth was beside her ear "If you ever call me that again or even say his name again, i will not stop next time." he said in a harsh tone, as he let go of her. He got up to leave, she looked down at the water and remembered the dream, She got up out of the tub as fast as she could and wrapped her arms around Rido. She started crying "d-don't l-leave." Yuki spoke in between her breaths. Rido looked down at Yuki surprised, and sighed. He grabbed his towel that was closest to him and put it on her. "Now why would I leave you?" Rido said with a playful but serious tone. Yuki was still wet and was now making Ridos shirt wet. "i-im s-sorry" she said looking up at Rido. He looked confused. "y-your all wet now.." Yuki backed away from Rido and she wrapped the towel around herself. He pulled Yuki back into a hug. "you think that bugs princess." he mumbled.

Rido picked up Yuki, she made a sound as he did. She was struggling slightly to get out of his grasp but he isn't budging. "Put me down Rido." she said. He looked down at her with a threatening look and said "your mine and I don't like it when people tell me what to do with things that belong to me." Yuki was about to say something back but she got put down on the bed. "Stay here." Rido said as he walked away into his closet.

Rido came back about 5 minutes later, Yuki was still sitting there in the same spot Rido left her. Rido threw a black t-shirt and pants at Yuki and said "put this on." Yuki didn't say anything she just did as she was told and put the oversized t-shirt on over the towel and the pants, she took the towel off and walked back to the bathroom and put the towel back where Rido got it from.

Rido was watching her the entire time. "You need sleep so go to sleep" Rido said, "but I'm not tired." Yuki murmured. Yuki went and sat on the bed and he went to change. Rido came back and Yuki. was halfway to the door. Rido grabbed Yuki "nooo, i'm not tired" Yuki squealed, Rido tightened his grip on Yuki and he lifted the blanket on and climbed into the bed still holding Yuki. Yuki was struggling to break free, she could hear Rido smiling. Rido pulled her closer, Yuki let out a groan and she stop knew she couldn't do anything. And let herself doze off. After Rido knew she was sleeping he fell asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

The light of the moon was in yuki's eyes "uhhh" she cried out and turned the other way. She opened her eyes slightly and she was face to face with rido, She had forgotten that she fell asleep in ridos bed with him. Ridos eyes opened and yuki was staring right at him and her face turned red. She tried to get up but he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her on him "uuuuhhhh… Ridoooo lemme gooo!" she said as she struggled. He watched her and smirked. Yuki grabbed ridos hair with both hands and pulled hard "r-ridoo, let..." she got scared when she looked at his face, he was just looking down at her with an angry look. She was looking right back at him straight in the eyes. Rido got turned on from how she pulled his hair and how scared she looked.

"yuki.." rido said with an angry yet seductive voice. "i-im… i-im s-sorry." yuki said averting her eyes from his, and releasing her grip from his hair. Rido flipped yuki under him so he was on top of her now, rido shifted his weight so it was on his left arm and with his right hand he grabbed yuki's chin and made her look at him. "I like it ruff princess." after that rido got off yuki and then pulled the blankets off of him and got off the bed. Yuki didn't know what he meant but she curled up into a ball and pulled the blanket over her head and she was still scared.

Rido looked at the small ball under the blankets on the bed. He smiled wickedly "she's scared of me, I like it." he thought. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it off. "we are going out today so you have to get ready." he said. "uhhhh. Ridooooo noooo." she looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes and her hair all over the place. And he looked back with a serious glare. "fine." she said with a sigh. Yuki started crawling to the side of the bed and sat on the end. she got up and headed for the Bathroom, she was walking like a zombie and her hair was a mess then she looked over at rido and said "I hate you." in a whisper.

Rido grabbed yuki's wrist and pushed her up against the wall "what was that princess" he said irritated she looked away but he grabbed her chin forcing her attention back to him. "I ha..." she was cut off by rido suddenly forcing his lips on hers, a slight moan escaped her lips into ridos mouth. Ridos pants became tighter at the sound the girl had made. Yuki was pushing on ridos chest to separate their lips but it wasn't working. Rido pushed against her more so she would stop moving, yuki felt how hard ridos member was against her stomach and stopped moving, scared of what he was gonna do. Rido separated there lips and said "that's a good girl" and continued to kiss her.

Rido started trailing kisses down yuki's jawline, yuki lifted her head slightly and rido started with kisses down yuki's neck, she let out another quiet moan but rido did not miss it as he moved closer against yuki. She wasn't gonna let this go any farther, she then wrapped her arms around ridos neck seductively. Rido was surprised by the action and instantly picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist trying to ignore his hard member. Yuki now in the position where she was above rido looked down at him, rido was staring right at the girl,his arms were up against the wall keeping the steady. Rido was even more surprised when she started kissing him,Yuki broke the kiss and rido let out a low growl at the loss of contact, Rido took matters into his own hands and wrapped his arms around yuki's waist and started walking over to the bed.

As soon as rido was going to lay yuki on the bed she detached herself from rido and was now on his back covering his eyes with her hands. She whispered into his ear "i need to get dressed" rido was struggling to pry yuki off him and back under him again to finish what he started "ugh, fine but we are finishing this later" rido said, yuki felt scared of that comment as she let go of rido and started walking to the bathroom when rido embraced her from behind, yuki felt his still hard member in the crease of her back and stiffened up, rido said "if you ever try saying that again you will never see that man alive again. understand?" yuki swallowed as she nodded as he released her, yuki ran to the bathroom and closed the door and started getting dressed. Rido went to his closet to get changed.

Yuki walked out of the bathroom and rido was sitting on his bed with a serious expression, he looked over at yuki and got up and started walking towards the door. "Lets go." rido said and she followed the made their way down to the living room and rido stopped before the large door that she assumed was the entrance. Rido pulled a silver band out of his pocket and said "give me your wrist." yuki hesitated slightly but held out her wrist and he put it around her wrist and it formed to fit looked up at rido confused, "if you ever take this off i will kill the academy students."

Rido opened the door of the house with his powers and they both walked out the door and he shut it. They walked over to a black car. Rido opened the door for yuki and she got in then he got in right after her and slammed the door shut. Yuki glanced over at rido and he was staring at her with a pissed look, she flinched and sweat started to form on her forehead. His expression changed to a playful yet serious look. Yuki got even more terrified than before and turned away and looked out the window. 'that's what i want to see.' rido thought and grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

The car came to a stop about 1 hour later on the edge of the town, the man that was driving the car got out and opened the door. Rido got out and Yuki followed. Rido started walking into the town, Yuki followed after him barely being able to catch up "Rido.. wait up." Yuki said. Rido came to a stop and Yuki ran into his back. She walked around him to see what was wrong. "ka.." Yuki cut herself off remembering what Rido said, then she looked away from the gaze of kaname.

Kaname was staring at Yuki "Yuki" he walked closer, his arm out towards her. Suddenly Yuki's feet weren't on the ground anymore, Rido had a blood string around her neck and he was choking her. "RIDO LET HER GO!" kaname yelled. "I said if you ever come near her I will kill her." Rido said. Yuki grabbed Ridos sleeve "Rido…" she managed to say between breaths. Rido took his eyes off kaname and looked at Yuki, he watched the girl as her eyes started to close. "r-Rido…." she said as her grip loosened on his shirt.

As Yuki's arm fell and her body was like a rag doll Rido let her go and she fell into his arms "Rido.. give her to me. NOW!" kaname said walking closer with a deadly expression. Rido looked at him, "do you want your precious Yuki to die." Rido said looking at him with his hand over Yuki's heart. "your bluffing." kaname said. Ridos nails dug into Yuki's chest and it started to bleed. Kaname backed away with a sad look on his face. "you'll never see me again." kaname said nearly in tears. He disappeared.

Rido looked down at Yuki and she opened her eyes "kaname…" she mumbled. Rido was going to drop her and loss it on her when she continued to mumble "d-dont hurt Rido.." she started crying and her eyes closed again. He smiled, wiped away her tears, picked her up and headed back to the car.

Rido got in the car and put Yuki down beside him, about 20 minutes later Rido was watching Yuki carefully when she started moving. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around Rido and rested her head on him. Yuki's hair fell away from her neck and her neck was red where the blood string was. Rido looked surprised. 'this should have healed by now.' he thought, as he touched her neck she slightly flinched from his cold finally arrived after what seemed like an eternity, Rido picked up Yuki and headed into the mansion and he set her down on the couch and headed to his study.

It was just passed 12 am Rido came out of his study and Yuki was still on the couch, but then he walked right back to his study. The sun shone through the window onto Yuki's face, she tried to dodge it by turning around, but her mouth was full of cotton and it was irritating her. " im so thirsty." she mumbled to herself. Rido was sitting asleep on the chair across from Yuki. Her eyes darted to his neck, her eyes were red and full of thirst and she started to get closer. She moved Ridos stray strands of hair away from his neck and her mouth got closer but before she bit she stopped herself. Yuki backed away and went into the kitchen, got a cup, filled it with water and drank it.

She felt something rising in her throat, Yuki put the cup down. Yuki ran to the bathroom and slammed the door after her and she just made it to the toilet. Yuki started throwing up but she looked into the toilet and it wasn't sickness it was blood, Yuki got scared and started crying but the blood just came up again.

Rido woke up to the sound of a door being slammed "jeez what is tha…" Rido started saying as the smell of Yuki's blood came to his nose, he got up and with his vampire speed ran to the bathroom where the blood was the strongest and opened the door to see Yuki sitting in front of the toilet hands over her mouth and blood coming from her mouth. "Yuki…." Rido looked sad. She looked up at him, her eyes were red "Rido… I'm scared…" she mumbled.

Her hands were covered in blood as well. Rido grabbed a towel kneeled down and started wiping the blood off her face and hands. Rido watched her face it was paler then should be. Yuki looked up at Rido, her eyes went to his neck and she pushed back his hair 'what am i doing.' Yuki thought. Rido felt Yuki's breath on his neck, he didn't flinch when she bit down. She wasn't holding back at all, she gripped his shirt and continued to drink his blood, Ridos hand was now on the back of Yuki's head. Ridos eyes were closed, he was enjoying this. Ridos never had anyone drink his blood like this before. she stopped drinking his blood. She pulled herself away from him "Rido i…" she mumbled while looking down.

Rido smirked 'we have a blood bond now.' he thought. Rido grabbed Yuki's chin lightly and made her look at him, "its ok Yuki, you could have told me you were thirsty" his other arm had it snaked around Yuki's waist. Yuki yawned, Rido stood up picking Yuki up as well, "ah, i can walk you know." Yuki said with annoyance, Rido ignored her and kept walking. Rido took lead them to his room and put Yuki down on his bed. There was sunlight shining in through the window and Rido closed the curtains better so it wasn't anymore. Yuki scerried to the bathroom and changed into the clothes Rido gave her the previous night, she walked out of the bathroom and Rido was standing there staring at her. She walked over to the bed and climbed under the blankets ignoring Ridos gaze. Rido got on the bed and under the blankets as well, Yuki was facing away from Rido. Rido wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist and pulled her right next to him, Yuki groaned and was struggling, He just held onto her until she stopped moving and then he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuki woke up and Rido was gone, she went to the bathroom and changed. She walked downstairs 'i could use some fresh air' Yuki thought as she walked to the front door and opened it slowly so it was quiet. She shut the door without it making any noise. Yuki looked up at the stars, the wind started to blow and the rustling of the trees made Yuki want to go into the forest.

Yuki walked into the woods for about 10 minutes then sat down on a fallen tree trunk, she sat there for like 20 minutes. I better get going back before Rido gets mad at me and starts overthinking things." Yuki mumbled to herself, She started heading back to the mansion. *Rustle, rustle* Yuki turned to the rustling in the bush "w-whos there.." she said backing away from it, as it was coming closer, glowing blue eyes appeared in the darkness. A low growl came with the pair of eyes "ahh...wolf.." Yuki said trembling in fear. It came closer, Yuki took a step back. The wolf came out of the shadows and it was big and black. "so cute." Yuki mumbled. The wolf sat down seeing the expression on Yuki's face changed from fear to excited. She stepped forward and reached out and put her hand on its head, her hand sunk in its soft fur. Yuki's cheeks turned red "... your so fluffy she said while putting both her hands on his cheeks and started petting him then rubbing her face on his cheek. The wolf was so confused but happy that there was someone that didn't hate him, his tail starts wagging and he started licking Yuki's face. Yuki giggled with joy then she realized that she had lost track of time and she had to get back before Rido got mad. "i'm sorry but i have to go." Yuki said sadly. Yuki stood up and headed back to the mansion, the wolf followed. Yuki turned around and said "you can't come with me.. so please don't follow me, i'll come back another ." and continued walking, he didn't follow after that.

Yuki got back to the mansion and opened the door, Rido was standing in front of her he looked angry. Yuki started "sor-" Rido smelt something different about Yuki "why do you smell like that." Rido said. He brought his head down to her and he sniffed "you smell like an animal." he said disgusted. "oh, yea there was a wolf out in the woods and-and." Yuki's cheeks turned red " he was soooo fluffy and big eee." she said. She looked like a little kid, Rido looked at her 'she's so cute. She is not juri, she is her daughter.' He thought. The sun started to shine through the window. "Never leave like that again without telling me, or else there will be consequences." Rido said angrily. Yuki nodded in fear, "now go take a bath and get rid of that smell, then go to bed." Rido watched Yuki leave and go to his room.

Yuki went into Ridos closet and grabbed another t-shirt and pants, she then walked into the bathroom shut the door and started the water. The tub was full and she turned the water off, Yuki took her clothes off and slide herself into the tub. Yuki finished up in the bathroom and headed out to the bedroom, Rido was know where to be found so Yuki went to the living room and laid down on the couch. Yuki closed her eyes and started to fall asleep.

"Buddy where are you" Yuki yelled looking for the wolf again, there was a loud whimpering noise. Yuki ran toward the sudden noise, there was the wolf that she was looking for but it was on the ground whimpering, there was blood on the ground beside it. She started to run to the poor creature when she suddenly woke up to a loud bang, Yuki bolted up off the couch and headed for the door remembering the dream she just had. As Yuki put her hand on the door and pulled, it wouldn't budge. She looked over to see Ridos hand holding the door closed, "I don't think so Princess" he suddenly said. "Rido, get out of my way" Yuki said in a demanding voice and looking at him with a serious expression. Rido looked down at her with an eyebrow raised irritated at the girls sudden behavior, "just, please Rido, I'm begging you…" her expression softened and it looked like she was gonna cry. "Please…" she said now looking down. He sighed and put his free hand on her head and said "fine" then he brought his mouth to her ear "never talk to me like that again." he said with a threatening tone, he heard her heartbeat slowed down as she nodded. Rido opened the door and they both got the whiff of blood and Yuki started running in vampire speed to where it was stronger,Rido followed her but not so much that she could see him.

Yuki did in fact see the wolf that she had seen the other night, it was in the position like it was in her dream and whimpering. Although there was a guy with a gun standing in front of the indgured creature, "HEY, get away from him." Yuki yelled as the guy looked over at her surprised, he looked her up and down and smirked "i didn't only get myself one prize but two." he said while walking closer to her. He suddenly stopped, he was looking above Yuki and looked frightened. Yuki turned her head around and saw Rido there, his eyes were red and looking right at the man "y-your one of those." the man said lifting his gun up and facing it at Rido, Rido smirked and then he was in front of the man. Yuki ignored Rido and the man and ran over to the wolf that was lying on the ground and kneeled down beside him, she was looking him over while petting him on the head. The wolf's breathing was fast and all over the place, Yuki was in tears and hugging the wolf.

Rido was looking at Yuki, the hunter was gone Rido did who know what with him. Yuki looked over at Rido and said "Rido… please help him." Rido knew if he didn't help the wolf that Yuki would hate him way more than she already does. Rido walked over to Yuki and the wolf "please…" Yuki said quietly. Rido put his hand on the wolfs gunshot wound, Ridos eyes started to glow red and it started to heal. The wolf's breathing started to steady, its eyes were closed and he became unconscious. Rido lifted his hand and there was no wound anymore just a scar in its place, Rido was suddenly pushed over onto his back end by Yuki wrapping her arms around him. She was crying happily now "thank you, thank you" she said while hugging him tighter, Rido looked down at her and started petting her hair "only for you, princess" he said.

Suddenly there was a low growling noise, Rido looked up at the source and it was the wolf that he had just healed. Yuki releases herself from Rido and turned around, he was growling at Rido "buddy, hes ok, he just healed you." Yuki said in a soft voice. The wolf looked at Yuki and he gave her puppy dog eyes and his tail started to wag, Yuki couldn't help herself and she started petting him. Rido got up and said "it's time to go it's still day and you need to get some sleep." as he grabbed Yuki's arm and pulled her up, the wolf started to growl at Ridos hand that was touching Yuki's arm. "Buddy its ok he won't hurt me" Yuki said to the wolf again in a soft voice, he stopped growling and looked at Yuki. Rido started walking and Yuki was following, buddy started to follow them too.

They got back to the house and Rido opened the door and the two of them walked inside, buddy was going to follow inside as well but Rido yelled at him "get going, go back to the forest" Yuki looked up at Rido and was about to say something but Rido beat her to it "No." he said seriously. "But Rido you saw what happened to him out there, so let him come in." Yuki said in a defensive yet demanding voice. Rido was glaring at her "I said to never talk to me like that ever again!" he yelled at her, Yuki instantly looked down and took a step back. "Sorry" she said in a quiet voice and Rido could barely hear her. Buddy took off running and Rido shut the door, Yuki was still standing there. Rido started walking away "come on" he said, Yuki staring following. They went to his room and Yuki climbed on the bed under the covers and curled into a balle on the edge of the bed, Rido sighed and went to change. He came back and Yuki had fallen asleep. He got in the bed and went behind Yuki and pulled her close to him and started falling asleep.

**ok for now thats the last one. ill get working on the next chapters,**


End file.
